


Sleepyhead

by Trymebitch



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trymebitch/pseuds/Trymebitch
Summary: Sara walked over to the couch and layed down next to her girlfriend, her arms on her chest and her face resting in the crook of Ava’s neck.Ava sighed, “Are you tired?”Sara nodded her head and pressed a kiss to Ava's neck, her lips lingering for a moment.





	Sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!

“Come here,” Ava spoke softly, her arms opening and waiting.

 

Sara walked over to the couch and layed down next to her girlfriend, her arms on her chest and her face resting in the crook of Ava’s neck.

 

Ava sighed, “Are you tired?”

 

Sara nodded her head and pressed a kiss to Ava's neck, her lips lingering for a moment.

 

“Kiss me,” Sara said softly, raising her head to look into Ava's eyes.

 

Ava could see the love in her eyes and she always felt so warm when they made eye contact.

 

She leaned in and kissed Sara, their lips moving in sync slowly. 

 

Ava knew she was falling in love, it’s a little too fast, but it's true. She hoped Sara would feel the same.

 

Sara felt safe.

 

She always felt safe with Ava, the way her arms held her close, so close she could feel her heart beat.

 

And the way they kissed, making her head spin and the world stop.

 

Sara was falling in love.

 

Ava knew something was up so she pulled back, “hey, you okay?”, she caressed Sara's cheek watching her carefully.

 

“I love you.” Sara spoke.

 

Ava's heart fluttered and she smiled softly, “I love you too.”

 

Sara pressed a kiss to Ava's neck and layed her head back in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck.

 

“Go to sleep baby, I'll be here when you wake up.”

 

“Okay.”

 

_____________________________

  
  


Ava woke up before Sara and of course she waited for about thirty minutes for Sara to wake up.

 

When she didn't wake up, an idea popped into her head.

 

She slowly untangled herself from Sara's embrace and traveled to her legs, opening them slowly.

 

She was hungry and since Sara was sleeping, why not eat.

 

Her fingers went to Sara's shorts and pulled them off with her underwear.

 

She threw the clothes on the floor and lowered her head to her meal. She kissed her tighs and went higher and higher.

 

She felt Sara move and moan in her sleep, she hoped she wouldn't wake up yet.

 

When Sara stopped moving she went back and started working her mouth again, her lips moving closer to her clit.

 

When she got there she slowly licked her clit with the tip of her tongue, Sara groaned and moved her head to the side.

 

Ava continued what she was doing, her tongue moving slowly, tasting her lover like she hasn't eaten in a week.

 

She was so sweet and wet.

 

Ava brought a finger to Sara's entrance and pushed in, Sara's hands gripped Ava's head and woke up moaning replied.

 

“Oh fuck, baby.”

 

Ava moaned and added another finger, her tongue working faster.

 

The vibration went trough Sara's body, making her arch her back and groan.

 

“Fuck, go faster!”

 

Sara's moans were getting louder as she was getting closer to her peak.

 

Ava worked her tongue faster and added a third finger, Sara's fingers gripping her hair hard, “FUCK, I'm coming!”

 

“AVA!” Sara's back arched and the pleasure took over, her body tingling.

 

The waves of pleasure kept coming as Ava was still working her tongue slowly to help Sara ride through the ecstasy.

 

When her breathing started getting back to normal she kissed up her body and to her face.

 

“Hi,” Sara smiled softly.

 

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Ava replied.

 

Sara's hands went to the back of Ava's neck and pulled her in a passionate kiss, her tongue asking for permission to taste her mouth.

 

Ava moaned and gripped Sara's hips grinding slowly, her underwear getting wetter than it already was.

 

“It's your turn,” Sara said after pulling away. Her hands gripping Ava's hips and rolling them over so she was on top.

 

Sara kissed her neck and bit lowly, sucking to leave a mark.

 

Ava moaned and gripped Sara's head, 

 

“Fuck.”

 

Sara traveled lower, leaving marks on the way, pulling Ava's pants down when she got to her destination, her underwear gone with them.

 

Sara kissed her thighs, biting a little when she felt like it.

 

She wanted to make Ava beg.

 

Her mouth went higher and higher until she reached what she wanted to taste.

 

Sara dived in with her tongue on her cunt and sucked on her clit, two finger finding their way to Ava's mouth to keep her quiet.

 

Let's just say, the last time they did this, the neighbors weren't really happy.

 

Ava sucked on Sara's fingers and gripped her head, her moaning got louder and all of a sudden, Sara stopped in her tracks.

 

“Wha-what are you doing? Keep going, i was so close!” Ava cried, groaning loudly.

 

Sara smirked, “Say please, baby.”

 

Ava sighed, the heat between her legs growing.

 

“Please, baby.” the taller woman whispered.

 

Sara smiled, “I didn't hear you.”

 

“Please, Daddy. Just do it!” Ava said desperately.

 

Sara smiled at her girlfriend and went back to what she was doing, her tongue teasing and her fingers gripping her thighs.

 

“Fuck, just fuck me already!”

 

That was all Sara needed to hear, she lifted Ava's legs on her shoulders and went in.

 

Her tongue licking around her entrance and her fingers rubbing her clit, Ava's hands gripped the sheets and her back arched off the bed.

 

Sara entered Ava with her tongue and licked her walls, feeling the sweetness and the wetness.

 

She moaned at the taste and continued to eat her out, her fingers working faster and faster.

 

Ava was getting closer to coming and Sara knew it, she could hear her whimpers and feel her back arching.

 

“Sara, I'm so close, baby.” Ava moaned.

 

Sara hummed and worked faster, wanting to satisfy her girlfriend.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm Coming!” Ava arched her back and her mouth opened but no sounds came out.

 

The veins on her neck were visible and the sweat was dripping down her forehead.

 

She was on cloud nine.

 

When she calmed down she grabbed Sara's head to stop her from cleaning her up.

 

“That was the best orgasm ever, thank you baby.”

 

“I should thank you, you woke me up in the best way possible.” Sara said.

 

After a couple of minutes of silence the best question was asked.

 

“Wanna go again?” Ava asked.

 

“Fuck yeah.”


End file.
